tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Magnus (AU)
This page is for the heroic Autobot Ultra Magnus. For his insanely evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Ultra Magnus (SG). Ultra Magnus is all soldier. He is most comfortable when he is carrying out Optimus Prime's orders - giving it all of his magnificent fighting skills, courage and gift for battlefield improvisation. And he is uncomfortable when the mantle of leadership is placed over his broad shoulders. He sees himself as a follower, not a commander, and is reluctant to assume authority until it is clear that he has no choice but to lead. And when he does finally lead, he is resolute, fair and courageous beyond reproach. He is ever-ready to sacrifice himself for the good of his companions and mission, and unstinting in his preparedness so that his "people" will be as protected as possible. Ultra Magnus carries missile launchers capable of hitting a target 30 miles away. His Freightliner COE car-carrier mode can transport several Autobots to and from battle. He is an excellent leader, but sometimes his hesitation to take command can cost the Autobots valuable time in an emergency situation. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ultra Magnus led a separate, autonomous resistance group on Cybertron during the four million years the Ark crew was missing. He was very capable as one of Elita One's most trust field commanders, and operated alone without support for vast swaths of time secretly and competently. MUX History: Arriving on Earth in 1986, Ultra Magnus was given command of the Autobot City project, managing its completion and taking control of the City once it was finished. He remains City Commander when not needed on Cybertron. In 2015 He was a passenger on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. Later that year, he successfully defended Jetfire against allegations of treason. Jetfire was accused of planting a bomb that was intended to destroy Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Prowl. Though he was found not guilty, Jetfire was disappointed the case wasn't strong enough to exonerate him from the crime. A short time later, Jetfire was exonerated when Megatron stormed the courtroom. Megatron bragged he made sure Jetfire looked guilty enough to plant the seed of doubt within Jetfire that the Autobots would never see Jetfire as an equal, given his past alliance with the Decepticons. OOC Notes Since Prime never died in our theme (at least, not killed by Megatron in the movie timeline, Ultra Magnus was never passed the Matrix. However, it's widely known that Ultra Magnus is on the shortlist of those most likely to assume the mantle of the leadership Matrix should Optimus Prime perish (Elita One, Jazz and Prowl are other noted candidates according to sources within the Autobot leadership ranks). He remains one of Optimus Prime's closest confidants and friends, and often assumes command of Earth operations when Prime is injured or off-planet. Rumors persist that Ultra Magnus is somehow related to Optimus Prime, but both of them prefer not to discuss it for their own reasons. Logs / Posts 2046 * "Hero's End" - The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. Players AU-Ultra Magnus was @emitted by User:Spikewitwicky. References * Ultra Magnus @ transformers.wikia.com * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Autobot Command Category:AU-Autobots Category:available Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers